Doa Kerahiman
by Hatake-sama
Summary: Fic berdasarkan kisah nyata guru agama saya. Yang sangat menyentuh hati saya. Ini adalah kisah Suster guru agama saya yang menjaga seorang suster dalam sakra maut-nya.


Fic ini berdasarkan cerita nyata yang terjadi pada guru agama saya Suster Edmunda. Yang menginspirasi saya.

Naruto (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Me and Suster Edmunda.

Character ∶

Sakura (saya)

Sasuke (teman saya satu kelompok, ketua kelas)

Naruto (Teman saya lagi yang sebenarnya sih pinter... makanya agak tidak cocok)

Shion (Suster Edmunda)

P/S∶ Saya menggunakan pandangan orang kedua. Pada saat tanda ~X~ huruf dicetak miring artinya suster yang berbicara pada kami di depan kelas.

Doa Kerahiman

Pagi hari pada hari kamis, pelajaran pertama kelas VII-A adalah pelajaran agama. Tak lama setelah doa pagi Suster Shion masuk ke kelas. Suster Shion membawa laptop untuk melanjutkan tugas kelas yang tertunda. Yaitu memperesentasikan bab 19 yang berjudul 'Yesus Peduli Terhadap Penderitaan Bersama'.

Kebetulan hari itu Sakura bersama Sasuke dan Naruto maju untuk berpresentasi.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman saya akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, dan ini Uzumaki Naruto, dan Haruno Sakura," Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan diri. Dan dimulailah presentasi tersebut.

Tak memakan lama prsentasi selesai setelah mereka tergagap menjelaskan semuanya. Akhirnya selesai juga. Dan semua-pun sunyi senyap tak ada yang memberi tepuk tangan.

"Baiklah jadi kelas ini sudah semua maju untuk presentasi. Suster kebetulan akan menjelaskan tentang doa kerahiman yang dipanjakan pada jam 3 sore. Karena pada saat itu Tuhan akan membukakan pintunya dan mengambulkan doa-doa tersebut yang di ucapkan dengan sepenuh hati. Sekarang suster punya pengalaman pribadi tetang peduli terhadap sesama," Kata Suster Shion. "Saat itu suster di minta untuk menjaga seorang suster yang sakit karena usia tua dan di rawat di rumah sakit."

"Saat itu..."

~X~

Suster Shion menerima kabar bahwa seorang suster masuk ke rumah sakit. Kemudian semua suster di sekolah diminta secara bergilir menjaga suster yang sakit itu. Saat Suster giliran jaga, suster tersebut meronta.

"Suster... suster tenang ya," Kata Suster Shion sambil memegangi dengan kuat pergelangan tangan suster yang sudah lanjut usia tersebut. Karena ia memberontak akan melepaskan infus ataupun selang pernapasan.

"_Saat itu ia seperti menolak untuk di bawa oleh malaikat maut."_

Bukan sekali dua kali kejadian tersebut. Bahkan terkadang ia seperti mengucapkan kata 'ya' tapi tidak jelas.

"_Seperti terjadi tanya jawab antara malaikat maut dengan malaikat maut... dari saat ia lahir sampai terbaring di tempat tidur"_

Selama tiga hari ia terus seperti itu, dan pada hari ketiga ia tenang... tak berbicara sedikit-pun. Pembicaraannya dengan malaikat maut sudah selesai. Saat itu Suster Shion sedang bergiliran jaga pada pagi hari jam 8 sampai 12 siang. Pada malam hari semua suster berkumpul untuk menentukan siapa yang akan berjaga. Semua suster tidak ada yang mau karena kelelahan.

"Izinkan saya menjaga pada malam ini," Kata Shion teguh. Dan kemudian selama menjaga Suster Shion membacakan cerita-cerita para rasul, menyanyikan lagu gereja. Karena percaya walaupun orang yang sedang terbaring koma masih dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan. Hanya tubuhnya saja yang mati. Kemudian saat Suster Shion sedang membaca pada sekitar jam 12 malam ia merasa ada yang mengintip dari balik pintu. Terus-terus seperti itu.

"Suster sepertinya ada yang mengintip kita... tapi saya tidak tahu siapa..." Bisiknya pada suster yang terbarik itu.

"Suster... bagaimana kalau kita berdua doa kerahiman..." Izinnya kemudian membuat tanda salib pada suster tersebut dan pada dirinya sendiri, ia menggemgam tangan suster tersebut dan berdoa. Dilanjutkan dengan doa 'Novena' yaitu doa 'Salam Maria' sebanyak tiga kali sampai jam tiga pagi.

"_Kemudian saat suster mengucapkan kata 'AMIN'..."_

Suster tersebut menarik napas-nya yang terakhir tepat pada jam 3 lewat 15 menit saat Suster Shion dan suster tersbut selesai berdoa. Suster Shion terkejut dengan kejadian tersebut. "Suster... suster jangan tinggalkan saya seperti ini... saya belum siap..." Bisiknya. Kemudian karena keterkejutannya ias segera memanggil dokter. Saat diperiksa suster tersebut sudah meninggal tepat saat kata 'AMIN' diucapkan.

Beberapa hari setelah kepergian suster tersebut, Suster Shion bercerita kepada seorang pastor tentang kejadian yang ia alami. Pastor itu terseyum dengan ramahnya dan berkata "Itu adalah malaikat maut. Seharusnya ia dijemput pada jam 12 malam. Tapi karena ada suster maka ia menunggu."

Suster Shion tertegun sejenak mendengar kata-kata pastor tersebut. Setelah itu ia terkadang datang kepada beberapa orang koma yang sudah berbulan-bulan tak peduli agama apa mereka tersebut. Karena pada dasarnya orang yang seperti itu sudah akan dipanggil tapi memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya berat untuk pergi. Karena mungkin ada sebagian keluarga yang juga resah bila terus seperti itu.

Pada suatu hari suster mengunjungi seorang beragama budha yang sudah koma selama berbulan-bulan.

"Saya minta izin untuk mendoakan pasien," Kata Suster Shion kepada keluarga sebagai izin. Kemudian ia berbisik kepada pasien tersebut. "Saya akan berdoa..." Kemudian ia membuat tanda salib dan memegang tangan pasien tersebut. Setelah selesai berdoa kemudian Suster Shion pulang ke rumah.

Tak lama kemudian ia menerima panggilan.

"Ia sudah meninggal beberapa jam setelah suster mendoakannya," Kata si penelepon.

~X~

"Dan itulah contoh bentuk uluran tangan suster untuk membantu sesama. Terkadang bila kita berdoa dengan tekun pada jam yang sama setiap harinya dengan sungguh-sungguh, Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkannya," Kata Suster Shion berbicara.

Semua murid terdiam sejenak mendengarkan cerita dari suster di depan mereka. Bahkan Sakura sendiri sangat memahami apa yang terjadi. Setelah cerita itu bel berbunyi tanda berganti pelajaran. Dan semua kembali seperti normal. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura yang masih terbanyang tentang cerita tersebut. Kematian seseorang memang tidak bisa diduga.

END

Cerita sedikit...

Hari Minggu lalu guru SMA sekolah saya (saya masih SMP) yang kebetulan ayah dari teman saya meninggal dunia. Padahal pada hari Jumat sebelumnya saya masih melihat guru tersebut masih bisa menyetir mobil dan berbicara dengan guru wali kelas saya. Tak ada yang menduga bahwa pada hari Minggu-nya ia sudah dipanggil oleh Tuhan.

Tapi wajahnya sangat bagus... bagus berati cerah tanpa beban saat meninggalkan dunia ini.

Dari cerita Suster Edmunda yang di atas ada hikmat yang terkadang bisa kita ambil

**Kematian tak ada yang bisa menduga. Mungkin besok atau 1 jam kemudian kita sudah dipanggil oleh Tuhan. Berbuatlah baik dan bersikap pasrah terhadap semua kehendak Tuhan agar kita bisa terbebas dari segala beban tersebut.**

**Kelakuan Suster Edmunda yang memberi uluran tangan tanpa membedakan agama, ras, suku bangsa adalah hal terpuji yang dapat kita contoh. Sang pencipta itu satu. Tak ada gunanya membedakan.**

**Berdoalah dengan sungguh-sungguh maka Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkannya. Walau tak sekejab mata. Tapi dengan percaya maka akan terjadi. Seperti kata-kata ini**

**(Mat**** 5****1-12)**

**Berbahagialah orang yang miskin karena mereka yang empunya surga**

**Berbahagialah orang yang berdukacita karena mereka akan dihibur**

**Berbahagialah orang yang lemah lembut karena mereka akan memiliki bumi**

**Berbahagialah orang yang orang yang lapar dan haus akan kebenaran karena mereka akan dipuskan**

**Berbahaigalah orang yang murah hari kerena mereka akan beroleh kemurahan**

**Berbahagialah orang yang suci hatinya karena mereka akan melihat Allah**

**Berbahagialah orang yang membawa damai karena mereka akan disebut anak-anak Allah**

**Berbahagialah orang yang dianiaya oleh sebab kebenaran dan kepadamu difitnah segala jahat**

Saya hanya mau sherring tentang hal ini. Bukan sebab saya ingin membanggakan agama saya. Karena semua agama baik apa adanya.

Dalam hal ini saya tidak akan mengatakan apapun... silahkan bagi yang mau review ataupun tidak, karena ini terpikirkan oleh saya sendiri.

Bila ada yang membaca dan mereview saya bersyukur bila tidak tapi anda membaca saya tetap bersyukur.

Semoga ini menjadi contoh buat anda, Tuhan memberkati.


End file.
